


Очень незаметный юмор

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [31]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hitman, Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Jokes, Black Humor, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Jokes, M/M, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Купил Снейк коробку, а она ему как раз.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Очень незаметный юмор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> Гарретт украл чувство юмора, хорошее настроение и сердечко.

Альтаир предлагает Малику:  
— Будешь моей правой рукой?  
— Ну да, — кивает Малик, — левой-то нет...

Альтаир предлагает Малику:  
— Будешь моей правой рукой?  
— А ты — моей левой? — вносит Малик встречное предложение.  
— Зависит от того, что ты обычно этой рукой делал.

— Почему Альтаир не носит обручальное кольцо?  
— Потому что сначала не на чем, а потом незачем.

— Это что, труп?  
— Угу.  
— Это что, Эцио?!  
— Угу.  
— Опять предлагал съездить на море искупаться?

— Сорок Седьмой в случае чего без работы не останется. Он и прокладку поменяет, и проводку починит, и в татуировщики может податься или в барабанщики, и массаж делает, и даже сессию может провести... Терапевтическую!  
— И не говори... Рукастый мужик.  
— В отличие от Малика >_<


End file.
